Small animals bred for profit, and even household pets, sometimes are confined to small cage areas, particularly during house-training periods to minimize an area that an animal can drop waste and to prevent household damage of carpet and/or furniture. Examples include rabbits bred for profit, teething puppies and any household animal pets that are not yet house-trained or trained to excrete their body wastes outdoors. Confinement in very small cages, such as seen in pet stores, prevents the animal from obtaining sufficient exercise for maintenance of good muscle structure and tone and negatively contributes to an animal's happiness and/or breeding capabilities.
It is known to provide portable livestock corrals and modular, relocatable grazing enclosures for farm animals, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,381,757 and 4,787,603, but such structures are heavy, for example made from welded steel beams, or include very heavy slotted bases for receiving steel fencing structures and are not suitable for being erected and stored easily. Further, others have provided small, stackable animal cages made from molded plastic material as shown in the Rubricius U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,360, but such structures are not capable of allowing any substantial exercise for the caged animal.